sotffandomcom-20200215-history
JJ Sturn
Name: John Jared 'JJ' Sturn Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: JJ loves football and basketball, playing full back and linebacker on the football team and center on the basketball team. He isn't a fan of any school clubs, however, and doesn't play any musical instruments. His hobbies include weightlifting, drinking heavily, partying, smoking, and until about six months ago, womanizing. Appearance: JJ is 6'1" 200 pounds, and in great shape. Being a full back and linebacker, he is quite muscular. His skin is a tanned light brown, and it works to compliment his brownish green eyes. He has short spiky black hair, and sports the beard known as a 'chinstrap', mostly hair around the sides of his face and his chin. He fortunately has been able to avoid the teenage curse of acne, his face being free of any real blemishes. When he was abducted, JJ was wearing a Rise Against T-shirt, a white wife beater underneath it, and blue jeans. Biography: JJ was very athletically gifted from a young age, being bigger than most of the kids his age and faster than almost all of them. He took full advantage of this, doing several sports throughout his youth, eventually falling in love with basketball and football. He loved sports because it gave him a chance to lord over other people. And even from a young age, JJ knew that he wanted to be the best. When JJ was young, sports were one of the few things he actually liked. Sports that is, and hanging out with his friends. JJ was never the smartest kid of the bunch, and still isn't. He struggled with his classes even at a young age, and never really had any interest in science, history, math or any of that 'bullshit' as he calls it. His parents didn't much care about his grades- his dad was too focused on his work, and his mom was too focused in her own self hatred. They never had what could be called a loving relationship with each other, or if they did, the spark of their relationship had gone out before JJ was born. Sure, him and his parents never really got into any arguments... but, they really never really talked much at all. They didn't care much about what JJ did, and as he grew older, he realized that he didn't really care about them much either. So from then on, he decided that he would focus on sports and his friends. And as he got older a new goal came across: women. Part of the reason was because JJ wasn't, except for his athletics, anything more than a normal teenager, and he had a normal teenager's wants and needs. But part of the reason was because this was another area where he could excel, where he could prove that he was the best. And this was, as he entered the world of highschool, a world of popularity, parties, and women, a big part of his mindset. JJ had always been able to take what he wanted, when he wanted to. He had been the best in the games he and the other kids had played. And he was determined to be the best in highschool, and to do what he wanted when he wanted to. JJ never really did understand when he began the descent into what he would later become. Maybe it was when he started making people cry just to see other people laugh. Maybe it was when he started to wake up at his house with no idea of what he did last night. Maybe it was even earlier, with the first time he ever smoked a cigarette. Either way, he started to quickly gain a reputation for himself in highschool. He was the school's athletic star, excelling on both the football field and basketball court. And off the field, JJ began to get the reputation of someone who could have any girl in the school. And this continued for most of highschool. JJ went to countless parties, and quickly began to develop an addiction for both alcohol and tobacco. He *did* end up with many women (that part of his reputation was no lie), and he ended up breaking quite a few hearts. He said things to people that he never should have, and ended up getting in a lot more than one fight. And throughout all of it, he was blind to what he was becoming. And if she hadn't come around, he might have remained blind to all of it. Who was she? Claire Lambert. A girl that JJ had never really noticed until recently. But when he did notice her, he felt something different. He didn't feel the lust that he felt for all the other girls. He felt something that he could only call 'love', but even that wouldn't really describe it. Nothing as simple as one word could. But when he went to ask her out on a date- she shot him down. She insulted him in the most painful way she could, and she caused JJ's world to fall apart. He tried to move on after that, but he couldn't. Whenever JJ would try something with another girl, he'd just be reminded of Claire. When he was practicing, he couldn't get her out of his head. Hell, even when he was piss drunk he couldn't get her out of his head. And for a man that thought he had everything he wanted, not being able to get the one thing he really wanted started a downward spiral. His grades suffered, his athletics suffered, and his carefully made reputation fell apart. His former 'friends' saw that the party animal JJ had become the depressed JJ, and they deserted him. With his grades going well beyond failing, the basketball coach came to JJ with an ultimatum- either get his grades up, or the coach would be forced to kick JJ off the team. And at this moment, the best thing to ever happen to JJ came- a teammate of his, Mike Jeffries, offered to tutor him. JJ knew Mike a little bit from seeing him at a few parties and playing with him, but was not really great friends with him. That would change as they started their tutoring sessions. It started with simple academic discussion- going over problems, or essays, or tests, or something purely academic. Soon, however, the discussion began to branch out. JJ would never quite figure out how Mike did it, but Mike somehow was able to get out JJ's feelings. How he loved Claire. How he wished he was closer to his parents. How he wished that he had real friends, people like Mike. And as he talked to Mike, he eventually realized that the thing he wanted to do the most was to take back what he'd done in the past. As JJ and Mike talked, they worked on ways to turn things around. Eventually, Mike had to lay it out straight to JJ- if he did not become a better person and a kinder person, he'd never be able to get what he wanted, especially not Claire. And so JJ decided that he would change, and he did. He quit most of his bad hobbies- especially the bullying and the fights. Try as hard as he could, JJ could not quit drinking or smoking JJ was, for the first time in his life, being selfless. Helping other people if he could. Trying to be nice to other people. And also for the first time in his life, he was terribly alone. The people he had thought had been his 'friends' wanted nothing to do with the 'new' JJ, and most of the other people in the school either weren't willing to forgive him for previous things he'd done to him or simply didn't believe he'd changed. His only real friend in this situation was Mike Jeffries, and a few others. JJ has promised himself that he won't let himself slide back to what he was. And what he's working himself up to is the thing he's terrified to do- to talk to Claire again, to ask her out. He has no idea what she'll say, and the idea of being rejected again is something horrifying for him. Advantages: JJ is in very good athletic shape, being both a fast runner and a runner with endurance. He is a good fighter, with strength and fighting experience. He is also used to doing things on his own and being independent. Finally, JJ is able to think on his feet pretty well. Disadvantages: Even though he changed, JJ still has quite an abrasive sense of humor and speech that grates on most people. He is quite stubborn, and often shortsighted. He is also disliked by most of the school, and hated by some of the school. He has no experience with guns, little with knives, and does not know much about survival techniques. Designated Number: Male student no. 035 --- Designated Weapon: Spetsnaz Truncheon Conclusion: This guy was exactly the sort of person who'd have made a great show, but then he had to go and change his ways. Now he's just one of the island's biggest targets. Still, he's at least got the strength to make use of that truncheon, and there's always the chance that Mr. Sturn will revert to his older, more entertaining self under pressure. The above biography is as written by GameMaker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: GameMaker, Jonny Kills: None Killed By: Jimmy Brennan Collected Weapons: Spetsnaz Truncheon (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Claire Lambert Enemies: Daniel Kensrue, Rosa Fiametta, Jimmy Brennan Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain JJ, in chronological order. The Past: *Happily Ever Afters (Below The Waist) *Where Do You Draw The Line? *Karma Pre-game: *Vaulting *Pumping Iron *Pregaming Like A Champ (AKA Only Bitches Go Sober) *Let the Dance Begin! *If Home Is Where The Heart Is, Then We're All Just F**ked V4: *And So It Begins, the Epic Struggle of Man and Bear *Can't Fall Down *So Strange I Remember You *Doesn't matter, I had sex Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about JJ Sturn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *And so, a series of unfortunate circumstances leads to a sopping big waste of potential. Sad. - Inky *JJ was one of the absolute most notable characters in pregame. He had major ties to Rosa Fiametta and Claire Lambert, both also very notable characters. He seemed to have a ton going for him, in terms of plot and character. JJ was fascinating in that his arc began in pregame; he was mid-change as V4 started, giving him immediate tension and conflict. The real problem, then, was that he wet inactive. When Jonny took over JJ, he had a good feel for his plot and style, but the gap in activity, followed by some slow moments, was enough that JJ just didn't regain momentum. As much as I liked JJ in pregame, I actually think his dying when he did wasn't a terrible thing, because at least JJ got to go out doing cool stuff and trying to be a hero, at a point in the game where he didn't stand out due to lingering around longer than he really needed. I think the big lesson to take from JJ is that pregame is great and planning is fun, but any plan needs wiggle room to account for the potential death at any moment of any involved character. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students